


touch my heart and kiss my soul

by laireshi



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Happy sappy feelings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Steve’s supposed to be damn good at strategy, but he’s not quite sure how they’re supposed to make it to a bed when Tony’s kissing him likethis.





	touch my heart and kiss my soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takame/gifts).



> So this is a porn coda to my RBB, [Emergency Protocol](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11154258), but I don't think it's necessary to read that first. There really isn't any plot here, just Steve and Tony being disgustingly in love with each other. Caz, once again thanks for inspiration!!!
> 
> I might've never written something quite as happy and as porny before.
> 
> I'm European, but whatever: happy 6/16 day!

The first time Tony kisses Steve isn’t a surprise, but it is a shock. 

Just touching Tony, brushing his hand, running his fingers through Tony’s messy, fluffy hair—it’s all electric. It’s breathtaking, and Steve will never take it for granted again. Tony’s warm and lean and strong, and Steve learns the lines of his body when they hug, when Tony steps close to Steve and Steve can’t stop himself from reaching out, touching; chaste, really, over his clothes but _still touching_.

Steve feels like he’s terribly obvious about it, but it’s not as if Tony’s any better; pressing himself against Steve every chance he gets. Steve’s not complaining. He could drown in Tony’s touch. 

But the kiss; the kiss is that and more. Tony’s lips are soft but there’s no shyness to them, and Steve kisses back, licks into Tony’s mouth even as his fingers frantically trace Tony’s cheeks.

It’s been days since Tony woke up and Steve’s not sure how he could’ve waited that long—it’s not quite true. He knows, _he knows_ , he was scared that if he kissed Tony, Tony would disappear like an apparition in a fairytale. But now they’re in Tony’s workshop and Tony’s tanktop was incredibly distracting the whole day, and Steve can’t think anymore. Tony sucks on his lower lip before pulling away, his breath quick between them.

“Wow,” Tony says.

“Wow,” Steve echoes, and leans back in. 

Tony makes a small sound in the back of his throat, pulling Steve even closer. They’re almost the same height, and Steve wonders what it’d feel like to kiss Tony when he’s in the armour, towering over him: he files the thought for later. 

It’s heady, really, that he can now make plans like this. 

Tony’s fingers are digging into Steve’s back, and Steve takes a step forward to keep his balance, ends up with his leg between Tony’s. He can feel it, then, Tony already growing hard, and the realisation that it’s _because of Steve_ is better than any drug.

Steve growls low in his throat, his hands roaming over Tony’s sides. He wants to pull off Tony’s top, wants to bend low and kiss Tony’s neck and go to his knees, but it’s _the first time he’s getting to do it_ , and he wants to do it properly.

“Bedroom,” he lets out, and then he has a split second to worry, _what if he’s presuming_ , but Tony laughs and nods.

“I thought you’d never ask,” he says. And then he grins mischievously and rocks his hips into Steve’s, making Steve gasp out, before stepping back.

“Race you, old man?” Tony asks, heading for the elevator, and _Steve’s clearly dating an evil genius_. 

He makes up for it in the lift, pressing Tony against the wall, sliding his hands under Tony’s top, over his stomach. He’d do more, except the elevator chimes then, and they manage to step into Tony’s penthouse before Tony catches Steve’s mouth again in a soaring kiss.

Steve’s supposed to be damn good at strategy, but he’s not quite sure how they’re supposed to make it to a bed when Tony’s kissing him like _this_.

He tries to walk anyway, pushing Tony backwards, and Tony wraps his arms around Steve’s body and steps carefully, never even trying to look away: trusting Steve not to let him fall. Steve kisses him, a series of short kisses that still steal his breath away, and Tony’s right hand wanders lower on Steve’s back, until he’s cupping Steve’s ass. Steve kisses him harder for that, licking into Tony’s mouth with abandon, and Tony makes a delighted little sound when they separate for breath.

And then they finally, _miraculously_ , reach Tony’s bedroom, and Steve kicks the door shut impatiently. There’s no one else in the Tower, but this is _special_ , he doesn’t want any distractions, not even an open door to look through. 

As if anything could distract him from Tony.

Tony moves impatiently, grabbing at Steve’s t-shirt and pulling it up, and Steve raises his arms obediently. 

“Mmm, play fair,” he says when Tony’s moving to touch his chest, and Tony rolls his eyes but takes off his tanktop too. 

Steve’s seen him naked before, countless times, but it’s never been like _this_. He never could really look, much less touch. Tony doesn’t give him much time to marvel now, though: he’s running his hands over Steve’s stomach, up Steve’s sides, and then down his chest, just brushing both his hands over Steve’s nipples, making him shiver. 

“I never want to stop touching you,” he mutters. “The gauntlets—they helped, but god, _nothing compares_.”

Steve’s inclined to agree. Tony’s hands are warm, his nails carefully trimmed short, but his fingers covered by calluses from years of working on his armour. Tony’s strong, much stronger than most people would give him credit for, seeing him in his expensively tailored suits. Steve was surprised by it, the first time he’s trained Tony in hand-to-hand, back when he didn’t know Tony was Iron Man, but he knows better than that now. Tony is strong and always has been and it’s evident in the muscled lines of his arms, and more so in his spirit. And he didn’t need the serum for it.

Steve lets himself reach out and touch Tony, then. Firstly, still a bit shy, he touches the RT, not sure if it’s allowed, his movement more of a question, but Tony doesn’t back away. The RT is body temperature, smooth and somehow reassuring to touch. The scars around it don’t bother Steve, but they’re different to touch than unmarred skin. 

“I can’t really feel it,” Tony murmurs, and Steve nods, strokes down Tony’s chest, splays his hand on Tony’s stomach. He commits Tony to memory, every second, every breath Tony takes, the way his chest moves and the way he leans minutely into Steve when Steve pulls his hand away for a second. 

Steve loves him. 

“Come on,” Tony says, takes a hold of Steve’s hand and pulls him towards the bed. He sits on the edge and lets Steve’s hand go to slide his hands under his waistband and pull his trousers down. Steve’s not sure if he wants to stop him and strip him himself, or just watch, and he settles for the later, watches hungrily every inch of uncovered skin as Tony pulls his clothes down slowly. 

Tony’s cock is hard and Steve feels himself twitch at the sight of it. It’s without any conscious though as he kneels down in front of Tony and leans forward.

Tony’s breath catches, and Steve looks up at him, momentarily blown away at how dishevelled Tony looks already, his eyes dark and wide. “Can I?” he asks, and Tony laughs breathlessly.

“Do you need to ask?”

Steve smiles, presses a kiss to Tony’s stomach, feeling his muscles flutter. Then he licks a long stripe along the side of Tony’s cock, and Tony lets out a curse. Steve reaches up, and Tony grabs his hand and laces their fingers tight. 

He wants to go slow, make it last, but he’s not sure he’s quite capable of that, the overwhelming need for Tony clouding everything else. He takes Tony in his mouth, as much of him as he’s able, and presses his tongue to the underside of his cock, moves his lips around him. 

Tony’s grip on his hand tightens, almost painfully so, but Steve doesn’t mind. He hollows his cheeks and blows on Tony’s cock, pulls out and then back in again, and Tony hooks up a leg around him to keep him closer. 

He shoves his hips forward, and immediately tenses. “Sorry,” he whispers, sounding wrecked.

Steve moves back for a bit. “Not at all,” he says, looking up, and Tony’s eyes are shocked, the blue of his irises barely visible. Steve nods, opens his mouth wide and lets Tony fuck into his mouth, very gentle but not hesitating, lifting himself off the bed. Steve moves his free hand behind Tony, keeps it there, encouraging, and Tony slides inside his mouth, again and again, his pace picking up. 

It’s probably the hottest thing Steve’s ever experienced, and a part of him wants nothing else than to get some friction on his own cock, but he can’t let Tony’s hand go. He makes an encouraging noise in the back of his throat, and Tony shivers violently. He pulls out, leans down and grabs at Steve.

“Come here,” he says, “I need—” He doesn’t finish his sentence, kissing Steve with abandon instead, and his clever, clever hands work on Steve’s belt. “Get this off,” he says, and there’s a long terrible moment as he moves away from Steve, reaching into his bedside drawer. Steve gets out of his pants in record speed and moves back to touch Tony, never break the contact between them again, and Tony pushed the bottle of lube into his hand. 

“Prepared,” Steve grins.

“Hopeful,” Tony says, an easy admission, as he spreads his legs for Steve, his cock still glistening with Steve’s saliva. 

Steve bites on his lip, hard, not to come right then and there. Tony has _plans_ , clearly.

Steve squeezes out the lube on his fingers, and carefully pushes one finger inside Tony. Tony squirms under him, digging his hands into the mattress.

“Here,” Steve whispers, using his free hand to guide Tony’s left arm to his shoulder. Tony curls his fingers next to Steve’s neck, and breaths rapidly as Steve works his finger in and out of him. 

It’s everything Steve was sure he’d never have, and so much better than any dream. 

He pushes another finger in, easily, Tony’s completely relaxed and trusting under him, now. He angles his fingers in, looking for Tony’s prostate, and Tony bucks his hips up, moaning Steve’s name. Steve grins. He’d love to tease Tony, but he thinks that has to wait. Next time, he’ll make it last, he’ll drive Tony absolutely insane with his hands only—but now he’s too impatient himself. 

He adds lube and moves another finger in and Tony runs his nails down Steve’s chest. “ _More_ ,” he says, rough, and it does something to Steve.

He lubes himself up, and he’s so hard even that is almost too much, and then he lines himself up against Tony’s ass. Before he starts pushing in, he finds Tony’s hand again and holds it, because it’s important, that simple action, just touching their fingers together, means more than he can express, and he thinks of the first time he held Tony’s hand with his feelings out in the open, the way it was a gauntlet and not smooth skin and Tony was an incorporeal AI—and he pushes in, slowly. 

Tony trembles under him, his eyes closed, his breath coming fast, and Steve knows neither of them will last long, not this time. 

It’s okay. They have all the time in the world, now.

Steve pauses when he’s completely buried in Tony, relishing the feel of him, how hot he is and how he just welcomes Steve. Tony seems to be beyond words, but he squeezes Steve’s hand, and Steve gets his meaning: _move_. 

So he does, and Tony wraps his legs around him and angles up, and Steve rocks into him, slow but deep with every movement, their sweat mixing together. Steve leans up and kisses Tony sweetly, and Tony pants into his mouth.

His movements grow faster, less regular as he gets closer, and he reaches between them to palm at Tony’s cock.

Tony goes still all over, and then he comes over Steve’s hand and chest, clenching around Steve, and Steve slides out and back inside of him, and he’s coming, too, a moment of overwhelming pleasure blacking out his senses. 

Something nudges into his side, and Steve opens his eyes to see Tony smiling at him, looking spent and _happy_. His hair is in his eyes, and his face is red, and he’s never been more beautiful. 

“You’re heavy,” he says, and Steve laughs. He carefully moves out of Tony and collapses on the mattress next to him, and Tony immediately rolls into his side, tucking himself close. Steve wraps his arms around him and lets himself bask in the feeling of actually having Tony next to him, more than all right and well.

“I love you,” he says. “I’m never letting you go.”

Tony’s silent for one heartbeat, and then he speaks, “I found a way to be near you when my body was comatose, Steve, I think it’s obvious at this point I’m not letting you go, either,” and something deep down in Steve settles happily. 

They have this. They will always have this, now.

He kisses Tony, and he doesn’t think of anything else at all.


End file.
